


Remind me that I'm yours

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bottom!Stiles, Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Peter, Steter - Freeform, jealous!peter, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is jealous, because Stiles flirted with another guy and shows him whom he belongs to. But this has to be a misunderstanding, right? Stiles would've never done that on purpose ... or would he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remind me that I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> This is for my [mate](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/profile)! I love you baby <333
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Enjoy :)

Stiles knows, it is totally his fault he ended up in this situation:

Face first on the bed with his hands on the back in Peter’s firm grip, while Peter is fucking into him, slow and steady. Stiles knows, knows this is meant to be a punishment, he not able to touch, and still he begs. With his body at first, trying to get more; more of Peter’s touch, more skin against his, more warmth – just more.

Peter notices though, of – fucking – course he notices, the bastard.

“No!” He growls against Stiles’ ear, as soon as he feels the boy shift. “You’re going just to lie here, not move and take everything I’m going to give you!”

Stiles moans into the pillows, hips buckling without his permission. Fuck, he loves it so much when Peter gets like this!  
So okay, maybe he did flirt with the guy from store on purpose. Just a bit. But the way Peter acts as soon as anybody does as much as look at Stiles, at his mate, makes the human’s pulse race and blood rush though his veins.

“Peter!” Stiles groans. “Please …”

The grip on his hands tightens a friction and he feels blunt teeth on his neck and shoulders; biting, claiming, marking. Not enough to break the delicate skin, but definitely enough to leave beautiful bruises. Sparks of painful pleasure shot up Stiles’ spine, make him arch his back, moving away from Peter and towards him at the same time.

“You – you just couldn’t keep your hands to yourself, could you? You had to touch him. And for what? To annoy me? Get me to play rough and give you this? Next time, just ask, Stiles!”

Yeah, Stiles thinks, he knows that. But Peter is pissed, seriously pissed and it feels so, so much better than to pretend. Because Peter fucks him slowly out of his mind, growling into his ear, bruising him, marking him and it’s the fucking best feeling in the world.

Stiles feels safe.


End file.
